Ush
Ush is a pirate lass that mainly roams the Emerald Ocean. Pirate info * Senior officer of the crew El Cielo Azul * Member of the flag Castigo X * Most experienced pirate of the duty puzzle Gunnery to be found anywhere on Hunter ^^ Biography Ush was born into the Hunter Ocean on the day it opened. Having stumbled upon the game by chance at that very day she was a true greenie on a very green ocean. A day or two after - still being a greenie but now forever stuck with a yellow name - she was invited into her first crew: Mafia. Mafia was at that time run by the founder of the crew Donvito, a very experienced player. In the summer of 2006 Donvito found himself very busy and asked Ush to take over Mafia. She accepted and became the captain of Mafia. Gunnery Even though Ush like most puzzles there is one that beats them all – gunnery. It was not a puzzle that came natural to her; it took a good while before she was even decent at it and she owes great thanks to the captains that endured her fine and good battle gunning while she struggled to get better. But being in love with guns she kept going and never seemed to be able to get tired of the puzzle. She gunned enough to eventually secure her the top spot in the huntarian experience list of gunnery and though she has slowed down somewhat it is not a rare sight to see her behind a gun on either a pillage or a navy ship. The Love of Ush Since the day Ush stepped into the world full of puzzling pirates she has found many friends. There are too many to mention here but had it not been for these friends there is no doubt she would have gone permanently dormant long ago. One of the friends that have been there through both the hardest and happiest of times is her dear Bluyoshi. A rather inexperienced Bluyoshi joined Mafia in the early days of the crew. Ush and Bluyoshi became very good friend and he was a great support for her when she took over the leadership of the crew from Donvito. During the Christmas of 2006 the feelings of the two friends took a romantic turn and at not long after midnight on New Year’s Eve 2006/2007 they finally became a couple <3. A few months after Bluyoshi arranged a very enchanting marriage proposal which she happily accepted. The marriage took place June 1st, 2007, at the attic of the Quetzalian townhouse that is home to both of them. Ush – that never thought she would enter into a pirate relationship - was not just the wife of Bluyoshi she was truly smitten by him and feelt very blessed that he agreed to be her husband for better and worse. Sadly the marriage didnt last. After a hard time they finaly broke up the 30th of August 2007.